


Classmates

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Classmates

It’s Friday and that means it’s almost the weekend, and the last place John wants to be is Professor Wilf’s class. The sad thing is he’d actually like the class if it happened earlier in the day. The Professor is an interesting teacher who always intersperses his lectures with anecdotes about his long and varied life, and always takes the time to chat with John after class. Unfortunately, it also is always John’s last class of the day, and the ability to calculate averages is never something he cares about at this hour.

John has also been more or less out of it all day - possibly due to the banana smoothie he had for dinner last night, followed by the banana cream pie, and then the bunch of bananas he had for breakfast - and the ability to raise his head from his desk is beyond what he is currently capable of doing. Professor Wilf has the habit of wandering up and down the classroom, favoring the middle row, and that means that John always leaves class with a crick in his neck, making the desk-as-a-pillow actually a good option.

The Professor has just reached the culmination of his opening monologue (a rehash of literally everything the class has learned in the last sixteen weeks) when John suddenly realizes the girl directly across the aisle also has her head down on her desk and is staring directly at him. His mouth goes dry as he dares to meet her eyes, the rest of the world falling away, and he forgets he’s supposed to be listening to the words coming from the Professor’s mouth, because her eyes are a whiskey color and her hair is falling like a blonde wave across the side of her face.

The rest of the class passes in a blur of vague noise that means exactly nothing to him. All he has brain power for is her, and the way her eyes sparkle and crinkle at the corners when she smiles, the tiny scar on her cheekbone he wants to ask her about, the way her lips moves when she mouths her name (Rose - the most beautiful name he’s ever heard), and what he’s going to say to her when the class is dismissed. (Turns out he doesn't have to worry about that - she’s got that under control and he finds his weekend plans have very quickly changed.)


End file.
